


The Night Of A Lifetime

by frozentiger



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Glory Hole, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: Some of the older female Shepherds decided to work a night at a anonymous brothel, it just so happens that some of the younger Shepherds visit the brothel that night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Night Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone there will be 2 chapters to this story so stay tuned for the 2nd chapter. also i am hosting a poll on my twitter for my next story so if you are interested the link is at the bottom.

In a quiet part of the Ylisse capital city there is a small private brothel. Most “interactions” at this brothel are done in a way to conceal its employees' identities. The girls are either taking cocks through a hole in the wall or sometimes their lower bodies will be on one side of the wall for the customers to fuck.

Because of this discretion some of the older female Shepherds decided to try working at the brothel for a night to let loose and enjoy themselves. For obvious reasons the women kept such activities a secret amongst themselves.

Tonight Cordelia and Sumia would be tag teaming the oral wall together. The wall had two holes at waist level a few feet apart where the men could insert their cock into a warm mouth on the other side. Olivia and Tiki were both standing bent over. On one side of the wall they laid on their stomachs as their lower bodies were on the other side of a wall with their dripping pussies and large ass on full display. The girls were expecting a fun night with some strangers but fate had some other plans.

That night some of the younger male Shepherds Morgan, Yarne, Inigo and Owain were out on the town. Inigo had heard of the brothel and had managed to convince his friends to go try it. The guys were a little unsure about doing something like that but being young men their lower head won out.

When they arrived at the place Inigo handed the clerk out front a hefty sack of coin to let them have the place to themselves for the night. The clerk smiled and opened the door. Inside was a dark hallway with a few candles. On one side of the hall were two holes and the other side had two large butts with pale white skin and long slender legs.

The guys instantly were hard at the sight and all began unbuckling their pants and taking a spot.

Inigo and Owain had decided to try their luck with the two holes in the wall. Both of them stroked their cocks to full mast and placed them into the slots.

Cordelia and Sumia were sitting waiting when two impressive cocks poked through the holes. Without any hesitation both girls got to work.

Cordelia took Inigo's cock in her soft hand and gave it slow strokes while she gently kissed the head. Sumia was taking a different approach as she took Owain’s balls into her mouth and sucked slowly before then sliding her tongue up his shaft to the tip.

Morgan and Yarne each went behind a lovely behind and admired the girls wide hips that lead into fat asses with nice trimmed pussies underneath. 

Olivia let out a small moan as she felt Morgan’s hands grab her thick butt massaging the soft skin while he rubbed his shaft against her already wet pussy lips. Tiki let out a satisfied sigh as Yarne grabbed her wide hips and began pushing his girth in between her soft thighs.

As the guys sunk their cocks into the girls snug holes they all groaned. Immediately they began talking about the amazing mouths and pussies that wrapped around them. What made all the girls freeze was when they began referring to each other by name.

The ladies quickly realized whose cocks they were taking, but they couldn't stop and reveal themselves at a brothel while being married women.

Sumia could tell based on the voices that she had Owain as her partner. She put aside the awkwardness of the situation and took comfort in the fact that the boys would never learn the truth.

Taking the royal cock into her mouth Sumia began giving Owain a nice deepthroat. She gagged as his manhood pushed into her throat, her lips going up and down the shaft squeezing his pulsing cock while her tongue slid along the underside of his shaft.

Owin put his head against the wall as he focused on the warm mouth and tongue working his cock. It felt better then anything he had experienced before and he didn't care who this woman was; he was set on enjoying it to the end.

Cordelia learned she had Inigo and while it was weird the idea of sucking her friend's son off, his large thick cock throbbing against her lips made her toss all feelings aside.

The perfect knight showed the young playboy the perfect blowjob as she slurped and sucked on his dick loudly while swirling her tongue around her throbbing head. The redhead also used her hand to massage his balls earning eager thrust from the younger Shepherd.

Inigo reached a hand through the hole grabbing a fist full of soft hair while he forced his cock into deeper into the lady’s warm mouth. He had been with many women before but the way this girl worked a cock was something else to where even someone as experienced as him was having a hard time holding on.

Olivia was embarrassed beyond belief, her friend's son was balls deep in her pussy while also kneading her soft ass. She was pretty sure Morgan was the one inside her and she was quite surprised she would have never guessed he of all people would have such a long thick cock.

The dancers mixed feelings were swept to the side quickly as Morgan’s cock began pumping slow and deep into her cunt. Her head was telling her this was wrong but her body was loving the way he filled her up to the brim.

Morgan was groaning trying to hold on but the soft ass pushing against his hips and the warm almost painfully tight pussy walls snaked around his cock were making his head go blank. The young tactician bit his lip pushing slowly into the girl's warm wet hole and hearing cute moans from the other side of the wall.

Tiki was a little surprised that the young Taguel was going to be her partner but she didn't mind as to her this was just some harmless fun. Though what did surprise her was the way the young male decided to take her.

Tiki let out soft coos and moans as she pushed her hips back trying to match the rabbit boys rapid thrusting. Her pussy squeezed the cock forcing its way inside her, wrapping around it tightly yet that still didn't slow the man's breakneck speed. After a few minutes her ass was red from the hips slamming into it like an animal.

Yarne wasn't really sure what to do when it came to sex so he just let his Taguel instincts take over. He hammered away at the nice female’s warm insides with no real rhythm. The nice lady was giving approving moans and slamming her hips back into his trust, making Yarne grip her hips tight trying to not cum early.

While Inigo and Owain were trying desperately to hold on and enjoy their oral fun the girls were just too damn good.

Sumia had Owain’s cock in the back of her throat when she heard his groans which were followed by a steady stream of cum pouring down her gullet. The pegasus knight swallowed with big gulps making sure she drank every drop of his sperm.

Cordelia could feel from the way Inigo’s cock throb he was about to cum so just before he finished she pulled off with a pop and stuck her tongue out while she stroked him to completion. The redhead closed her eyes and moaned as thick lines of cum shot out onto her tongue and all over her face covering them in white creamy spunk. 

Morgan was on the edge when Olivia screamed out and came her wet pussy started milking his cock hard. At the last second before he came Morgan pulled out of the squeezing hole and stroked his cock as it fired lines of cum against her sensitive ass making her moan with each shot. Once done the young man admired his work as gooey cum covered and dripped down her pale ass.

Yarne wasn't far behind his comrade as with one final thrust he pushed into Tiki’s womb and unloaded warm cum filling her up with his sperm. Pulling out his cock with a pop, a stream of thick cum followed and began to run down the manaketes legs and onto the floor.

Once the boys were done the girls were left quite satisfied and covered in jizz. After the guys left the brothel the girls all agreed they needed to do that again. They were pretty confident the boys would be more than willing to keep it a secret in exchange for more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/FrozenTiger10 follow for wip updates and story polls :D


End file.
